


If Love is the Answer, You're Home

by rexrerezzed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker-centric, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Palpatine is dead and Anakin killed him, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexrerezzed/pseuds/rexrerezzed
Summary: Anakin wanted to live happily, at home. He wanted to tell Padme he loved her, and hold their child in their hands. He wanted to sing them at night, watch them grow up. He wanted to tell Obi-Wan about the child, and he wanted Obi-Wan to be happy for him. Anakin kept thinking. He wanted Ahsoka to come home, to the Order, because as much as he knows he wants to leave, he knows this is where he belongs. As a Jedi, as a Master, as a husband, he wants to live happily. So Anakin thought about the sinister voice in the Force calling to him, but he didn’t listen.---Previously under the title "Don't Dream, It's Over".[ WORK IN PROGRESS! ]
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	1. (Touch, I remember Touch.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've been thinking about writing something like this for a while now, and I'm glad I was finally able to get around to it. I like to call this au the 'It'll Get Better One Day AU'.
> 
> This fic used to be titled "Don't Dream, It's Over", named after the song by Crowded House.  
> The updated title, "If Love is the Answer, You're Home" is a line from Touch by Daft Punk. All chapter titles are lyrics from the same song.
> 
> Also, this is an Anakin centric fic! It's all mostly following his thoughts and feelings rather than the actual relationship happenings themselves.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta-d, so all mistakes are my own!  
> Enjoy!

There was something wrong in the Force. The Force was trying to speak to him, but the message came muffled and it felt cold. A frail voice was calling for help, and the call kept twisting into echoing maniacal laughter. The voice came through the Force, reminding Anakin about _Padmé_.

Anakin stood alone in the High Council Chamber, watching the evening traffic speed by. The sun had nearly set beyond the upper city, turning the light warm orange as it went. Anakin wanted to listen to the voice, the quiet whispers of the Sith calling to him. _They could help me save Padmé._ He looked out into the cityscape, feeling out where she was.

He found Padmé at home— Anakin sighed, _her_ home. Not his, or theirs together. The Council would never allow it. But Anakin knew he could make them understand. The Jedi were meant to be peacekeepers, they should understand love! Look at them now, Jedi scattered across the galaxy, leading charges with armies behind them. 

The wrong voices in the Force kept whispering to him. _You can save your child, save the one who you love, if you join us. Join us. Us._ Anakin thought about it, he kept thinking and he didn’t stop thinking. _We can give you the life you’ve always wanted._

What did he really want?

Anakin wanted to live happily, at _home_ . He wanted to tell Padmé he loved her, and hold their child in their hands. He wanted to sing them at night, watch them grow up. He wanted to tell Obi-Wan about the child, and he wanted Obi-Wan to be happy for him. Anakin kept thinking. He wanted Ahsoka to come _home_ , to the Order, because as much as he knows he wants to leave, he knows this is where he belongs. As a Jedi, as a Master, as a husband, he wants to live happily. So Anakin thought about the sinister voice in the Force calling to him, but he didn’t listen.

Instead, he stopped and felt, deep into the natural Force. Anakin looked inside himself, pushing aside any frustration, anger, and sorrow he felt. The Force didn’t give answers, it revealed them, so Anakin looked in. He knew what was wrong. There was something wrong in the Force, something trying to lure him in, and all at once, Anakin knew what it was.

Wiping the tears he didn’t realise he had shed, Anakin activated his comlink, quickly hailing Mace Windu.

“Master Windu, don’t go into the Chancellor’s office, you’re walking into a trap!”

* * *

Mace halted, holding out an arm to stop Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin behind him. They had only just landed at the Senate Building, and were fully planning on ambushing Palpatine in hopes of killing him.

“Skywalker, you just informed us Palpatine is the Sith Lord, we are aware of the risks.” Mace replied, “Every second we waste allows him to become more powerful.” As he reached to turn off the signal, Kit held out his hand, “Master Windu, Skywalker has been watching the Chancellor for longer than we have, perhaps we should listen to what he has to say.”

Mace frowned as Kit smiled and Saesee and Agen silently agreed behind him. Sighing, he brought the comm up, “What is it?”

“I believe that Palpatine’s plan is to kill you as bait to lure me to the Dark Side, Master.” Anakin faltered, the silence on the other end of the signal deafening. But Anakin wouldn’t give up just yet, “There’s a strong disturbance in the Force, and I’m sure it’s coming from Palpatine himself. He keeps calling me, telling me he can give me what I’ve always wanted, and that he can help me save the people I care about.”

Mace’s disapproval rippled violently through the Force as he replied, “People you care about? Skywalker, you—”

“Please, Master, you said it yourself, we can’t waste anymore time. Please listen to me, and I can explain everything to the council later.”

Mace glanced at the other Jedi, who simply nodded. 

“What do you think is best we do, Skywalker?”

* * *

Palpatine rises, _There is something wrong in the Force_. It was as if all the strings he had so carefully woven and pulled all this time had been torn in one blow. The skyline outside his office is dark, and yet the Master Jedi have not arrived yet. Something had gone wrong. Palpatine frowns. This was only to be expected. Maybe Anakin was stronger than he previously believed. 

Then, the Sith Lord feels it. Behind him, he feels it. _Anakin,_ coming quickly, followed by 2… 3 Jedi _._ Stubborn Jedi… Anakin didn’t know what he was doing. Maybe the threat of Padmé's death wasn’t enough.

Of course, there were other ways of turning a noble hero. 

Pulling up his hood, Palpatine scoured the Force. Master Kenobi alone on Utapau, former Padawan Tano surrounded by clones returning from Mandalore. Jedi, isolated, spread throughout the galaxy. 

His holotable flashes the images of hundreds of clone commanders and captains, he lets out a raspy laugh as he opens the signal.

“The time has come. Execute Order 66.”

Hundreds of voices echo, “Yes, my lord.” 

The figures flash off as Sidious reaches for his saber. _Someone_ had to take care of the younglings in the Jedi Temple during these difficult times. 

In a few moments, everything would fall into place. Sidous awaited the thousands of yells through the force, waiting for the second his plan for the galaxy would begin, waiting for Anakin to come to him in desperation, sadness, in fear. 

All around the galaxy, the Jedi would die.

At last, the Sith would rule the universe again. 

Sidous felt it, Anakin bursting into his office, lightsaber blazing. The rage, the frustration, they were… gone? Never mind that, his future apprentice had arrived. All Sidous had to was speak:

“Ah, Skywalker, you—”

Anakin had never felt so sure of anything before. 

As he cut down the Sith Lord, he felt nothing but the Force. 

There was no anger, no desperation, no thought of himself but only of Padmé. Of Obi-Wan. Of Ahsoka. Of Captain Rex, and the clones who had slaved their whole life for a false war. Anakin thought of the Jedi, keepers of the peace, and the citizens of Coruscant, the galaxy, who had been hurt during the war, who would’ve been hurt had a Sith Lord taken control of the galaxy.

Yet, Anakin felt the Force full agony, flashes of clones and Jedi fighting filled his mind. There was something wrong still. 

The Sith’s body crumpled as the other Jedi rushed into the office, Mace yelled to Anakin, “He has activated the final step in his plan! The clones, they’re—”  
“Master! The Force, we can—” Anakin halted hastily, the five Jedi nodded, understanding what needed to be done. They closed their eyes, reaching deep, deep into the Force… 

* * *

Ahsoka feels it as she rushes into the med bay with an unconscious Captain Rex. The 332nd Company were all focusing in at their location, and the door couldn't hold up much longer. But she falters to stop, and listens to the Force’s call. It was Anakin… and he was telling her… 

Obi-Wan is deep underwater, desperately trying to reach the surface. Cody, his most trusted clone, his _friend_ , had just.. There was no time for analysing right now, he just needed to get off planet. Quickly. He breaches the surface and begins clambering on top of the rocks when he feels it. _Anakin…_ and he was trying to tell him something… 

Yoda landed smoothly, the Wookiees yowling in surprise. Two decapitated clone bodies fell behind him with no regret or questioning. _What happened?_ Chewbacca growls loudly. The Jedi doesn’t reply. He feels someone reaching out to him from the very heart of the Force… Anakin Skywalker… 

Padmé looks up, and out into the city.

Jedi. All across the galaxy. Betrayed by their own men, who most cared for as brothers. As friends. 

But Anakin reaches out… to the Jedi, to the clones to everyone he cares about… 

He hears Ahsoka’s voice, _the inhibitor chip._

Anakin understands. Every clone, every inhibitor chip… he reaches out to find them. He feels Jedi stop and listen to him. Anakin feels Rex, and Jesse, Appo, Kano… all of his clones. They weren’t themselves. The Jedi who listened to him understood, reaching out to their own clones. Cody… Boil… Wolffe… Bly… Hundreds of Jedi willing to free hundreds more clones from their Sith control… 

Anakin finds the inhibitor chips, and the voices behind them crying for help… 

_If there’s an on switch, there must be an off switch._

The Jedi speak, in unison. The clones freeze, they stop firing.

The Jedi speak, “I am one with the Force, the Force is with me.”

Clones instinctively repeat, “I am one with the Force, the Force is with me.”

All at once, the Jedi are soldiers no more, chanting softly.

_I am one with the Force, the Force is with me._

_I am one with the Force, the Force is with me._

_I am one with the Force, the Force is with me._

_I am one with the Force, the Force is with me._

The switch turns off, and it’s as if the whole galaxy breathes a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a blast (haha) writing this, and I hope to add more chapters regularly in the future... maybe something involving two twin babies... ;)
> 
> Edit, Aug 5, 2020: Hi guys! The positive response to this prologue really caught me off guard, I'm glad y'all liked it! I have been working on the next two chapters throughout the summer, I'll try to have them up soon!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ fulcrvm  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. (Tell me what you see,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is unbeta-d, so all mistakes are my own!  
> Enjoy!

The war was over.

The Trade Federation surrendered, revealing themselves from their hiding place on Mustafar, and the Senate was looking to elect a new Supreme Chancellor within the coming month. An investigation on the clone inhibitor malfunction had already begun on Kamino, and things were not looking in the favor of the cloners so far. 

Still, in the few minutes of Anakin’s hesitation on the night of Sidious' death, Order 66 did cause damage. One by one, Republic attack cruisers returned to Coruscant. Jedi, padawans, clones, all arrived in shock. No one was sure what had happened, and all the survivors knew was that their friends, brothers, were dead.

The war was over, but it's hard to be the one that survives.

Anakin made his way to the Republic staging area with Masters Fisto and Windu as the cruisers arrived. Masters Kolar and Tinn had gone back to the Temple to aid any Jedi in need. Ground personnel clones were rushing around with bacta equipment and stretchers. Jedi and clones alike were being ushered to the med bay, the silence between the comrades deafening.

Nervousness stretched into the Force, coming from seemingly everyone on the docks. Anakin did his best to reach out in comfort to those he passed, but nothing could prevent his anxieties from showing as he rushed to the landing platform he had just been at mere hours before.

He arrived just as the cruiser lowered into the staging area. Clones in yellow accented armor began unloading the ship, medic personnel arriving to meet their brothers. A familiar visored-helmet appeared within the crowd, and he had an all-too-familiar rugged man in tow. Despite the situation, Anakin couldn’t help but give a small smile as Obi-Wan approached, his master had lost his robe again. 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan spoke, voice bright despite the heaviness in his eyes, “I’m glad that you're safe.”

“You too, Master, although you do look like a mess,” Anakin turned to Cody, “I’m glad you and your men are okay.”

Cody nods, helmet’s features looking as pensive as ever, “Thank you, sir.” The commander glances at Obi-wan before adding, “I need to go help the men, would you mind getting the General to the medics?”

“Of course, Cody,” Anakin nods in return as the commander rushes back to the cruiser after reluctantly letting go of his Jedi. Obi-Wan looks on as he leaves, then turns back to Anakin. 

“Well, to the med bay we go then,” He gives Anakin a pat on the shoulder as he begins to walk past his former padawan, “You’ll have to catch me up on what happened here on the way. I heard some concerning news about Palpatine but I’m still not entirely sure what’s happened.”

“Master...” Anakin reaches out lightly, “Obi-Wan, I need to tell you something.” 

Obi-Wan gives a slight frown in concern, turning back to face him. “I think I’ve been putting this off for a long time, and I—” Anakin pauses. He needed to find the right words to explain this, he didn’t want his master to disown him for a secret that he’d been hiding for far too long. “I was afraid… and I almost made a terrible mistake, following the path the Council warned about. I know what the Council says about attachments, that we can’t let them take over our lives, or cloud our vision.” 

Anakin doesn’t cry easily, but right now, he feels his throat begin to burn and he is shaking like a leaf in a storm. Yet, he knew he had to continue, even if it was the hardest thing he’ll ever do. “Master, I had a dream, a vision, just like I did about my mother before she died. Except this time, it was about… Padmé.” Her name seemed to drown out the bustle of the dock. 

“I saw Padmé _die_ and— I _couldn’t_ let that happen because she’s… I needed to save her, and Palpatine said he could teach me how to save her using the way of the Dark Side.” He looks up at Obi-Wan, whose expression reads like a mix of sorrow and comfort, “I almost gave in to him, Obi-Wan. _I would do anything for Padmé_ , he knew that and I nearly betrayed everything you taught me. I almost gave in to the Dark Side to save her.” Anakin steps back, bringing his gloved hand up to quickly brush the tears from his eyes. Somehow, while Anakin had been speaking, Obi-Wan had put a hand on his upper arm to steady him. “I’ve let you down, Master, and I couldn’t be more ashamed. I let my attachments cloud my vision, and I apologize, I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan.”

Without warning, Obi-Wan pulls Anakin into his tight embrace. The worn smell of Obi-Wan’s robes feels like home as Anakin allows himself to shed his tears, gripping Obi-Wan tighter. 

“Anakin, I couldn’t be more proud to have been your teacher,” Obi-Wan’s words make Anakin’s chest bloom violently, “You are very brave, and I’m proud of you.” He holds on tighter like he doesn’t want to let go. “Thank you for telling me,” Obi-Wan’s voice is hushed, “If there’s anything else, you know I’m here for you.”

Anakin takes a step back from the hug, Obi-Wan’s grip still strong on his arms, “There’s more, I’ll tell you.”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Obi-Wan smiles gently.

“Whenever I’m ready,” Anakin promised.

* * *

The med bay was surprisingly hushed despite the crowds of clones and jedi being rushed in and out. As a pair of Coruscant Guards ushered Obi-Wan into one of the many small check-up booths, Anakin decided to stay outside the med bay to allow others to make their way inside. There were other groups of clones waiting outside too, most in their blacks just out of their own check-ups, all waiting to hear news about their brothers.

It felt hard to believe all this pain and loss was created by an evil plan that didn’t even go all the way through. The idea that Palpatine could’ve been planning this war and possibly playing both sides from the start made Anakin feel sick.

He wouldn’t admit how many times he’s thought about what would’ve happened if the Jedi hadn’t agreed to take part in the war. The Order wasn’t on the best of terms with the general public before, and refusing to take the Republic’s side probably wouldn't have helped that at all. Keepers of the Peace choosing _not_ to keep peace? Blasphemy. Somehow, no matter what the Jedi would’ve chosen, Anakin felt it’d never be in their favor.

The war had changed the Order in more ways that he could list. Here they were now, facing the results of living like soldiers for the past three years. They were supposed to be a celebration of life and death, the Force, and all they could do that was relearn just that. It’d be hard, but worth it. There’d have to be Jedi who knew how to bring the Order back on their path, and Anakin would be right there to help them.

“Anakin?” The voice shook him out of his thoughts; He barely had enough time to look up when a not-so-short Togruta bounded up to him and fiercely wrapped him a hug. Ahsoka smelled of blaster bolts and ash, but that didn’t stop Anakin from holding her tighter. 

“Ahsoka, thank the Force you’re safe.” He breathed once they let go, a weary smile on his face, “And thanks, for the tip about the chips.”

Ahsoka returned the grin, toothy and tired, “Of course, Skyguy, even though Rex is probably the one to thank for that tip. He’s the one who told me to look for it.”

Anakin’s eyes widened, “Oh kriff, Rex! Is he alright?”

Her smile wavered for a second, “He’s already in the med bay, they’re helping wrap his head up. The chip removal under pressure didn’t go super beautifully.”

“And you?” Anakin held her shoulder, “Did Mandalore treat you well? What happened to Maul?”

Ahsoka gestured to the med bay entrance, “It was very strange, to say the least. Rex can tell you the specifics later, but all I did was confirm Master Kenobi’s advice. He was right! Maul is practically a spider-roach, he just can’t die.”

“As much as I hate to say it, Obi-Wan is hardly ever wrong.” Anakin snickered, following her to the med bay doors, “But don’t you dare tell him I said that.”

“My lips are sealed,” Ahsoka shoots him a grin that seemed to brighten the grayed bay around them. 

Neither of them mentioned the sabers still clipped to the Torgruta’s belt, or the growing hope for the Order that Anakin felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Anakin feels a little all over the place in this one, that's on me. I always write him super dramatic George Lucas-style when he's with Obi-Wan, but kind of overly energetic when he's with Ahsoka.  
> I might go back and edit this chapter in the future, but thats for future-me to want to do haha
> 
> I am planning to continue for a few chapters longer with a few time skips, and that happens whenever it does. Slow progress is still progress!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ fulcrvm  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Interlude: Padmé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something a little new, hope you like it!
> 
> Once again, this is unbeta-d, so all mistakes are my own!

It’s her own home, but being alone now was unsettling. Padmé should be getting ready— the Chancellor had called for an emergency Senate meeting within the hour (for reasons undisclosed)— but she could get herself away from the wide window facing the Temple.

Anakin’s words repeated themselves in the back of her mind, ‘ _ you die in childbirth...’ _

The Force doesn’t tell Jedi the future, that much Padmé knows, but she can’t help the hollow feeling creep around her insides. Anakin’s dreams about his mother had come true… would that mean… She scowled into the horizon, but she couldn’t hold the expression for too long. Padmé was concerned. There was no other way to put it. There was something wrong, something more that Anakin wasn’t telling her about. Something that, Padmé felt, was beyond the both of them.

Frustration, sadness, fear even, all grew within her the more she stood there, ruminating. 

Superstition doesn’t suit her well, she decided to herself silently. Padmé looks down at herself with a sigh, “Threepio, how much time do I have until the meeting? It’s probably best not to be late for this one.” She wasn’t even close to ready, and really didn’t feel like she had the energy to get fully dressed on her own this time. She takes a few steps back to brace herself on the back of the couch as she calls out, “And do contact the guards to get the escort speeder ready.”

“My Lady, the Senate meeting has been cancelled.” C-3P0 announces as he shuffles into the sitting area.

Padmé turns sharply. 

"Chancellor Palpatine has been declared dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on the upcoming two chapters for a few months now and I really want to get it right because... they're kind of the reason I'm writing this fic in the first place (the next chapter is maybe the happiest thing i've ever written so far)!   
> But I do feel a little bad about leaving all you guys without updates for long stretches at a time, so here's something new I'm trying! A teeny non-Anakin chapter in an Anakin centric fic! Fun! 
> 
> Also, thank you guys for 100+ kudos and for all the subscriptions!! I love yall mwah
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ fulcrvm  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
